1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a stereo image displaying method. Particularly, the invention relates to a stereo image displaying method adapted to a polarizing panel.
2. Description of Related Art
Along with progress and development of technology, people increasingly pursue physical and spiritual enjoyments. Regarding the spiritual level, based on quick development of technology, people hope to implement their wild imaginations through stereo displays to achieve immersive effects. Therefore, how to present stereo images or frames through a stereo display is a goal to be achieved by today's stereo display techniques.
There are mainly two types of the stereo display technique at present, and one is a stereoscopic-type, which requires a user to wear a pair of specially designed glasses, and another one is an auto-stereoscopic type, which can be implemented through the user's naked eyes. The stereoscopic-type stereo display technique has been well developed, and is widely used in some special purposes such as military simulations or large-scale entertainments. Moreover, stereo displaying methods using polarizing glasses and shutter glasses are main streams of the current stereo techniques.
Since the shutter glasses alternately display left and right eye images, it may have a frame flicking phenomenon, which may cause visual fatigue after a long time utilization. Comparatively, the polarizing glasses display the left and right eye images through different polarized light, so that the frame flicking phenomenon is avoided. Therefore, utilization comfortableness of the polarizing glasses is higher than that of the shutter glasses, and cost the polarizing glasses is lower than that of the shutter glasses.
However, regarding the polarizing glasses, a polarizing panel thereof respectively display the left eye image and the right eye image through odd pixel rows and even pixel rows at the same time, and the odd pixel rows and the even pixel rows respectively display the images through different polarized light. Therefore, before the polarizing panel displays the left eye image and the right eye image, the left eye image and the right eye image are combined into a frame, and a conventional combining method thereof is to reserve pixel data to be displayed and abandon pixel data that is not to be displayed. However, abandoning of the pixel data that is not to be displayed may cause loss of a part of image information, so that some images (for example, text images or line images) cannot be clearly recognized.